Welcome Home
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Post Goodbye and Good luck. Sara has been gone for nine months now. Gil comes home after pulling a double and finds Sara there. Is she there to stay or is she only there to say goodbye? GSR


Welcome Home

A/N: I just had the worst dream ever! It was about the first new episode after the writers strike. Don't worry, no spoilers. But all the CSI were investigating an underground lab of an evil scientist. Nick, Grissom, and Sara were there underground and everyone else was working in the lab. There was lots of GSR moments, which I was happy about, but then it started to take a turn for the worst. They found this skin eating little person that the evil scientist made. Gil was nice enough to try and get it out and save it. He would nibble on Gil's fingers but stop when Gil told him too. They were headed for the air craft carrier when Lady Heather interrupted them. She was the evil scientist. She said that she created this whole thing just to get Grissom there. She was mad because Gil was with Sara and not her. She snapped her fingers and the little creature pushed Gil over and ate out his heart. Sara sank to her knees and tried to stop the bleeding and was crying. Sophia and Warrick were coming to get them and when they got there Nick was helping Sara get out and showed them Gil's dead body. Sara was crying and then in my dream it turned to me watching TV and I was crying and yelling. And what made it worse was that it was the first episode after the strike and they still had five more episodes left after Grissom died! AH!

Sorry about that rant! Now I have to write GSR! LONG LIVE GSR AND ALL CSI'S! And god help the writers if they should kill anyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stop rubbing it in my face!

Summary: Post Goodbye and Good luck. Sara has been gone for nine months now. Gil comes home after pulling a double and finds Sara there. Is she there to stay or is she only there to say goodbye? GSR

Grissom hasn't been home in four days. Ever since Sara left nine months ago he hasn't been able to be in it for more than an hour at a time. He usually slept in his office at work on the couch, if he could sleep, and only went home for fresh clothes. He pulled a triple and was starting on another shift. Catherine came into his office and kicked him out for the day. He was too tired to have an argument. Actually he was too tired to make mush sense of an argument at this point.

He was planning on stopping by his house, taking a shower, a nap, and then head out to get a drink. He didn't plan on staying long, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in their bed and would end up on the couch and would struggle to sleep for an hour and finally get up and take a shower. He decided that he would need a drink after being home so long.

He parked his car in front of his house. He didn't make a move to get out. He looked at the front door remembering the time that he and Sara bought the house. Yep, he would defiantly need a drink after this. Finding his courage, he got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the two story house.

He went to unlock the door to find it already unlocked. _Strange. Oh well. I probably forgot to lock it._ He thought to himself. Not thinking about the lock anymore he went inside and dropped his stuff by the door. He went into the kitchen right to his left and threw his keys and phone on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, jugged half of it down and put it back. He then made his way up the stairs. He walked over to the master bedroom door. It was shut, as always. _I'll shower in the guestroom._ He told himself and turned around and headed down the hallway.

After his shower he dried off slowly, procrastinating going into their room. _I don't know why I haven't just put all my clothes in the guestroom._ He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to the master bedroom. He stopped outside the door. _I'll move my things to the guestroom tomorrow._ He decided.

He opened the door and turned on the light. He always had a specific way to look at the room. He started on the left side and would work his way over to the right. He looked at the wall and saw the many pictures of him and Sara. He continued scanning the walls until he got to the center of the room where the bed was. The bed always looks so empty now that Sara is gone. He passed the bed but quickly looked back. Someone was sleeping in the bed.

He slowly made his way over to Sara's side of the bed, which was the right side. He crouched down and came face to face with a sleeping Sara. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. She was home. He stood up and walked over the closet. He quickly got dressed and made sure not to wake her. She looked like she needed her sleep. He did to but now there was no way he would be able to sleep.

He left the room, turning off the light, and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools with his coffee. _She's home._ He smiled._ I wonder how long she has been here. Has she been waiting long?_ He wondered. _But what if she isn't here to stay? What if she just came to get her stuff and say goodbye forever. What if_- his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind him.

He turned and saw Sara making her way towards him. "Hey." She smiled but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, yourself." He replied awkwardly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I haven't slept that good in a long time." She didn't make any move to come forward.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great." He poured her a cup and she walked over to the counter and took a seat. He was standing across from her on the other side of the counter. He handed her the cup and then an awkward silence filled the room.

"Sara?" she knew this was coming. All the questions. "Are you home for good?" She never thought he would ask that question.

She didn't know how to answer it. He has never been so forward before. "I…I'm sorry I left." She decided to go with that. "Not just that, but for the way I left." She took a deep breath. "I was scared. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I haven't been sleeping well and when I got here you weren't here. I was looking for Hank so I went into the bedroom. I guess I just laid down to take a breather." She quickly stopped talking, realizing that she was rambling. "Where's Hank?"

"He's at the sitters. I haven't been home much and I felt bad for leaving him alone all the time so he spends most of his time there."

Another silence filled the air. After several minutes Sara finally said what she wanted to say the whole time. "I've missed you."

"Ya, I've…a…missed you too. A lot, actually."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you had to do." He sighed. "You never answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Are you staying? Or are you just here for a while?"

"I'm back for good. That is if you want me to stay."

"Sara…" he walked around the counter and she turned to face him. His hands came up to cup her face between her palms. "Of course I want you to stay." He leaned down and captured her lips in a light kiss. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Tears streamed down both of their faces as the kiss grew more passionate. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, even to get air.

He pulled away and looked her in her eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He kissed her again with growing passion.

Gil's phone went off and they reluctantly pulled back. Sara laughed and used her thumb to clear the tears off his face. He grabbed his phone from behind her. "Grissom." He answered. He wiped the tears off of Sara's face and caressed it with his thumb as he talked.

"Grissom, I know I sent you home and all, but I have some good news for you. We have a high profile case and we need everyone on it. I know your happy but after this case I'm sending you home again."

"Cath, I'm not coming in." he smiled down at Sara.

"What do you mean your not coming in? I had to send you home and now you're not coming back in today?!"

"Actually, I'm taking the next few weeks off."

"What, why?"

"I'm getting married." With that, he hung up and turned off his phone. "Are you hungry? I could make breakfast."

"I'm not hungry for food."

"What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few ways to spend the morning." She smiled and hoped of the stool. She grabbed his hands and led him upstairs.

END!

A/N: YA GSR! That dream was horrible and I just had to write some good ol' GSR. Please tell me what you think, about the story or the dream.

PS. The writers strike is over and there will be six more episodes. The first one is scheduled for April third! Ya! And the writers won the strike. They are getting pain for DVD's and other merchandise.


End file.
